


Omega-12

by QwertySnek



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Loss, Brief Rick/Morty in the beginning, Citadel of Ricks, Morty Academy, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rick Needs Some Self Control, Supportive Mortys, but it's not romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwertySnek/pseuds/QwertySnek
Summary: "Who are you kidding? He was never your alpha. His omega died long before you were born; you could never even hope to get in on that."-----Rick drags Morty out for an adventure a little too close to his heat, and it has pretty fatal consequences. This is the story of what happened after that fateful trip, and how Morty learned to cope again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooolllllyyy shit. This is the first thing I've uploaded in more than a YEAR. Y'all, I've been on a serious writer's block, but here. Have my first (public) contribution to the R&M fandom. 
> 
> Remember to kudos this shit because I'm a ball of anxiety and fuck if I need something to encourage me to keep writing this shit. Or don't. Whatever, I'm not the boss of you.

"C-come on, Morty. I got- I got big plans for today. Y-y-you gotta get up, Morty." The insistent muttering was the first thing the boy heard that day, the sound of it being what roused him from his oh-so needed sleep. Needless to say, because of it, he wasn't in a particularly helpful mood. That mood was immediately soured further by the feeling of cool, bony fingers ducking under the blankets at the end of the bed to wrap around his ankle in a vice-like grip. Mind foggy with sleep, Morty began kicking at the hand that held him, trying to resist its strong pull as his body began sliding against the sheets. 

"Aw, jeez... Not today, Rick. I'm really not feeling great. I-I've got the preheat butterflies." The boy groaned, resigning himself to being pulled from the bed and grabbing his pillow before it was out of reach. Wrapping his arms around it tightly, he tried not to wriggle too much lest he make the drop worse. Closing his eyes, he tried desperately to relax his muscles only to brace as he felt the bed drop from beneath him. A grunt escaped him as he hit the floor chest-first, the pillow he had grabbed enough to soften the blow so it was only mildly uncomfortable instead of painful. Still, though, as many times as it had happened, it was never a pleasant way to be woken up. 

"Y-yeah, yeah." The old man released his ankle from his bony grip. "You used that excuse la- _urp_ -ast week. Not gonna fall for it again." He paused long enough to take a drink from the hip-flask produced from the inside pocket of his lab coat, watching with one eye as his grandson rolled over and sat up, still absently holding onto the pillow in his lap, undoubtedly to attempt to cover the fact he only slept in his underwear. Not that Rick gave a fuck. 

"I-I-I mean it this time, Rick! L-look at my calendar! I'm due _tomorrow!_ " Morty waved an arm at the calendar hung on the wall by the door, a big red 'X' marked on tomorrow's date. "I'm s- I'm sorry about lying to you last week, but I-I mean it this time. I could get the urge to nest any minute, I can't be out in some alien world when that happens, Rick!" 

"Sooner we- sooner we go, sooner we'll be back. Come on, pussy. F-five minutes or I'm taking you in your- in your underwear." With one last gulp from the liquid in his flask, Rick breezed out of the door and didn't even bother to close it behind him. He was going to wait down in the garage, and he knew Morty would know that. This wasn't exactly their first time doing this, and as much of an idiot as the boy was, even he knew where he would be waiting. 

"Oh, man..." The young teen groaned quietly, dragging himself up off the floor and replacing his pillow at the head of his bed. He really wasn't in the mood to be out exploring the universe or whatever. He just wanted to curl up in bed until his body told him that it was time to nest, then go and curl up in the closet with a dildo or two until his heat passed. Rick wouldn't have that, though, would he? He just _had_ to make everything last minute. 

\---

The jungle was blisteringly hot, to the point where just a few short minutes into their mission both of them were dripping with sweat from the humid heat. The butterflies in Morty's stomach got worse and worse the longer they spent there, gradually turning from a fluttering unease into cramps. The urge to build a nest was almost overwhelming, to the point where the poor boy was looking at huge alien leaves and pondering how well they would serve the purpose of blankets in a nest lining. It was around that point in time that Rick started to get twitchy - not that Morty noticed. He was too busy making a conscious effort to breathe through his mouth so he wouldn't have to smell the alpha pheromones released in the other's sweat. 

"R-Rick..." His voice was low and scratchy when he forced it from between his lips, arms wrapped tightly around himself as he looked up at the blue-haired man in front of him. "I... I gotta go home, Rick... I gotta go..." With every step he could feel slick pooling inside him, knowing it would start to spill over at any given moment. The second it hit the air, there was going to be problems for the both of them. Morty's fragile hold on coherency would slip away, and Rick's equally fragile inhibitions would shatter into a billion pieces - leaving them as no more than alpha and omega. That would be a _dangerous_ situation to get into, and as much as Rick insisted that he didn't care about society and its standards, the idea of explaining to Beth that her grandchild was also her half-sibling was stomach-churning at best. 

"...A-alright, kiddo." Rick relented. Mostly because he wasn't sure how much longer he could cope with the sweet scent following him through the already thick and humid air of the alien jungle. Honestly, he was sort of regretting accepting that stupid deal. He should have made the guy get his own damn bubble berries, no matter how much he was paying for them. Shaking his head, Rick dug the portal gun out from his pocket, tapping in the coordinates home and firing it at a tree. "You want me to- want me to come back with you?" He cringed inwardly. Rick Sanchez wasn't supposed to care. He _didn't_ care. His alpha did, though. His inner alpha cared about the unmated, unmarked, vulnerable little saccharine omega being all alone without anyone to give him the knot he would so desperately crave. 

That in itself was the universe kicking him in the nuts. His own detachment and lack of care about his daughter and her children in their first years of life meant he was away for the crucial years in which the Westermarck effect would manifest itself, making him care now in a way no grandfather ought to care about his grandson. Yeah, that would teach him for not caring. By making him fucking _care. GG, universe. G-fucking-G._

"No... N-no, I don't... No... You, uh... You gotta... Do... D-d-do the thing..." It was really getting a bit too much for the poor omega to handle, and Morty could already feel himself sinking into a back seat in his own body. He really didn't have much longer before he lost it completely. The scent of alcohol and machine oil did little to hide the scent of sandalwood and concentrated _alpha_. To the point where he was really starting to get concerned that if he didn't get the hell out of there in the next ten seconds, he'd be face down in the dirt in twelve. 

"Yeah..." Rick cleared his throat and swallowed, hoping it would make his voice sound a little bit less predatory. "Yeah. Good... G-good idea."

Neither of them moved.

"I don't wanna go through another heat on my own, Rick..." Morty whimpered, staggering forward and gripping tightly at the lapels of the alpha's lab coat. He misjudged his step in his preheat daze, slamming face first into his chest but not even bothering to correct himself, simply nuzzling into the older man's thin frame and clutching at him as though he were his only hope of ever surviving. 

"Let go, Morty." Rick couldn't even bring himself to touch the boy, his whole body tensing up as he was faced with that unruly mop of cocoa curls right under his nose, stinking of omega sweat and heat pheromones that called out to every instinct in his body to mate, to claim and to _breed_. Though practiced in many things, self-control was not one of them. Never before had he found himself in much of a situation where he had to deny himself what he wanted - it just wasn't something Rick Sanchez _did_. What he wanted, he got. His only remaining thread of control was that it wasn't what he wanted. It was what the alpha wanted, and damn it if he was going to let himself be ruled by base instincts. He was above that. Not that the trembling of his body seemed to agree with him.

"P-please, Rick. _Please_... I-I need... I need your knot... _alpha_..." There went the last shreds of Morty Smith, taken over completely by the omega and its needy-ass instincts. The worst part was that it knew just what to say to get Rick's own alpha to rear its ugly head, and rear it did. 

Without so much as running it past Rick to check if it was okay, his body reacted on its own. He was merely a passenger in the moment, watching himself reach down and tangle one hand in the omega's sweaty brown hair and wrench his head to the side. _No!_ He wanted to scream, tried to fight the mysterious auto-pilot his body seemed to be acting on, blood turning to ice in his veins as the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth, a cry of pain and pleasure sounding right in his left ear.

In a moment fuelled by blind panic and terror, Rick finally managed to regain control of his own body, letting go of the other's neck and giving him a hard shove. The force was enough to push Morty back through the portal behind him, and leave Rick staggering backwards on weak legs until he tripped on something and fell back on his ass. He didn't even get up, just wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve and looking down at the red smear that stained the white fabric. 

_Shit._

\---

The last thing Morty remembered registering was the pain of being bitten, the soft pliant skin of his scent gland tearing under the alpha's sharp canine teeth until a mixture of blood and saliva ran down his neck. The next thing that registered was him being sat on his ass in the middle of the garage at home, dazed and totally unaware of what had happened between the two moments. Not that he had much of a time to dwell on it - after his body got over the initial shock and pain of the bite, the adrenaline wore off fast and was replaced by the heat hormones that had him keening for a knot once again. 

Dragging himself up the stairs had been a slow and painstaking journey, but after eventually letting himself into Rick's room (his own was far too cold and lonely, and he needed the scent of an alpha around to make it even slightly bearable) he curled up under the blankets on the bed to wait out the hell.

 

It could have been minutes, or it could have been hours since he first settled there when a glowing green portal lit up the room. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Morty registered that as a good thing, and though he didn't have the mental strength to move from his mating position with ass high up in the air, he did manage to let out a pitiful noise.

" _Rick~_ " He whined needily, yelping as something sharp pressed against his ass cheek, burning one tiny spot with a searing hot pain for a few moments. Just seconds later, the heat-haze began to dissipate from his mind, enough for him to register that there were _three_ Ricks in that room instead of one, and the first was holding an empty syringe in one hand. None of them smelled like an alpha. The pins attached to their lab coats only further confirmed his suspicions. "W-where's Rick...?" He panted breathlessly, slowly lowering his ass from its raised position and looking at the three stood before him. 

"He's dead." The one with the syringe said bluntly.

"W-what...?"

"The Rick Sanchez of dimension Ω12 was confirmed dead almost thirty minutes ago. Sorry, kid."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty finally comes out of his daze to process what's happened, and finds himself not alone.

For the following while, everything that happened passed in a dissociated blur. Even time itself stopped seeming to make sense - honestly it could have been minutes or days since that moment. The whole time, Morty's gaze had been blank and unseeing as his brain tried to find time to process what had happened amongst everything that was happening now, and yet despite all the effort he couldn't so much as think of his dimension name, as simple as it was. Trying so hard to process something when his mind wanted to be so stubbornly blank was like trying to wash a bar of soap: Pointless and a waste of time and effort.

 

Everything in front of his eyes was out of focus, sounds muffled like his ears were filled with water. Not a word that had been said to the poor boy registered, only voices of Ricks and the occasional Morty. They spoke to him, and sometimes he would mutter a vague response, but most of the time he'd stay silent and unseeing. The only constant in this troubling time was the tender throbbing pain in his neck, radiating out from his scent gland. It was a much-needed anchor in reality; It was a reminder of what had happened before everything so suddenly went to shit.

 

Faintly, on his left, he could hear his own voice talking: the voice of a Morty. As usual the words didn't register, until somewhere in the back of his mind his subconscious tied together the words 'scar' and 'neck' in the same sentence. Suddenly, the yellow blur before his unfocused eyes revealed itself as a familiar-looking shirt: His consciousness had returned to him. Clear eyes looked up slightly, meeting the apprehensive and slightly surprised gaze of another Morty, who turned his head slightly to the side without breaking eye-contact.

 

"H-hold on guys, I think he's alive." The strange Morty looked just like most others, with no immediately apparent changed in his appearance. The majority of them were pretty much the same, after all. Only the most minor of differences in personality of mannerisms made them different. Not 'unique'. Very few of them were actually unique. It was a little bit depressing when you think about it too much. As Rick always said: 'Don't think about it'. The thought struck something in Morty's chest.

 

"Oh, Rick..." He whispered, big brown eyes immediately beginning to well up with tears. His left hand lifted to cup the side of his neck, right going to his pocket to check for his phone. It wasn't there. Frowning slightly, he wondered when in his daze it had been taken and started looking around the room for a mirror.

 

It was only at that point that he realised he was sitting in what appeared to be a dorm room, with two bunk beds - one of which he was sat on the bottom of - and a wardrobe against one wall below the opposite set of beds, a desk and desktop computer beneath the other. Scattered around the walls were various posters all typical of a 14 year old boy's bedroom, with a couple pictures of Jessica scattered amongst them for good measure. Beside each of the four beds was a small alcove in the wall, creating a personal shelf. He could only see two, both of which were filled with various bits and pieces. After a moment he turned to see the one behind him. It was empty.

 

There was one window in the room, at one end of the rectangular room opposite the door. Beneath it was what looked like a communal nightstand, on which sat a lamp, a open book placed face-down and an empty candy-bar wrapper. It was dark outside, and Morty wondered yet again how long he had been in a daze. Still though, a dark window would fulfil the need for a mirror adequately enough.

 

Getting up off the bed on slightly shaky legs, he moved over to the window, ignoring the questioning murmurs and quizzical looks from the three others in the room. Two of which he hadn't so much as looked at yet. Perching his ass on the windowsill one side of the nightstand, he leaned close to the dark window, focusing first on the view out of it. City by night, not much to look at really. It was hard to see anything other than the glittering lights in the dark, anyway. He didn't fail to notice that they seemed to be high up, though. Possibly around six or maybe seven stories high.

 

His gaze shifted closer, looking instead at his reflection. Tilting his head at a slight angle, he removed the hand from his neck to peer at it. The wound had been cleaned, but if the large and very angry-looking scabs weren't any indication of how bad it had been, the large crusty brown stain in his shirt beneath it was.

 

"Rick..." The young teen repeated softly, touching the slightly swollen gland with cautious fingertips. Closing his eyes, tears tracked down his cheeks. His jaw squared with clenched teeth, bared in a pained grimace. Just a couple seconds later and his shoulders began to shake with near-silent sobs. He turned around and leaned against the glass with his eyes closed, unable to bare looking at it any longer.

 

 

 

"First time, huh...?" Another Morty voice said from behind him, a hand touching his shoulder in a comforting manner, gently squeezing. "I'm sorry... I know how tough it is."

 

"No... No, you don't. Y-you could never hope to understand the bond between an omega and their- their alpha." He whispered hoarsely between sobs, sniffling pitifully. Could he rightfully say that Rick was _his_ alpha? They never mated, but... well, Rick _had_ bonded him. Albeit moments before his... His.... Fresh tears welled up and spilled over, the need to scream clawing at his chest like a trapped animal. He had never felt so truly helpless. Not even when he had been hung naked by his ankle in the grip of a carnivorous alien tree covered in digestive juices. Rick was gone. _His_ Rick. His _alpha._ He was dead.

 

Morty's entire world felt like it was crumbling. Everything felt like it was coming to an end. The very alpha - the very _man_ he had longed to belong to since the moment he appeared in his life had bonded him, only to go and die immediately after. He got everything he wanted... Then it was so cruelly ripped away. True loss built in his chest, raw grief giving that frantic need to scream more and more power until it eventually clawed its way out of his throat. It started low, more of a quiet groan than anything else, but it quickly built up in volume. He screamed hard and loud, standing and punching the wall beside the window with force over and over again until he felt his fingers crack and the skin tear, smearing the white wall with blood. Still, he screamed.

 

The three others watched in horror, simultaneously scared and awed by the sheer grief and loss in those pained cries. None of them moved.

 

In the corner of the room, a small camera turned slightly. The screaming had alerted those on watch for the evening, but this wasn't the first time something like this had happened. A simple check was mandatory - to make sure none of the Mortys were in danger. Other than that though, it was best just to let them cry it out.

 

Already exhausted from the lack of sleep (seriously, it must have been more than 24 hours at this point), it didn't take very long before Morty screamed himself out. Turning and leaning his back against the wall, he bent his knees and slid down until his ass hit the floor. Burying his face in his raised knees, he continued to sob quietly, gently cradling his broken hand.

 

   It was awkward as hell for the other three in the room while they waited for their new dorm mate to stop crying. Nobody wanted to say anything and interrupt the newcomer's grieving process, and it was past curfew so it wasn't like they could go anywhere. Sleeping wasn't exactly an option either.

 

Eventually though, the sobs quietened to sniffles and from there stopped altogether. Straightening out his stiff legs, Morty looked to the side. On the bed to his right, on the other side of the nightstand, the Morty from before was laying half-propped up with his nose in the book he had noticed earlier. He seemed to notice the movement out of the corner of his eye, because he turned to look.

 

"Fee-fe-feel any better...?" He asked quietly, folding the corner of the page before closing the book and setting it in the little alcove in the wall, on top of a few other books he couldn't see. Swinging his legs to sit on the edge of the bed, the other Morty looked down at him with a tired but sympathetic expression.

 

"Not really..." Omega Morty responded weakly, wiping his nose with the back of his hand before dragging himself up to sit on the empty bed, shoving aside his suitcase that he didn't even remember packing. From there, he could see the bed above the reader Morty's, and saw for the first time one of the other two dorm occupants looking at him with a similar, sympathetic expression. A girl, but still a Morty if her brown curls and yellow shirt were anything to go by. Odd, he thought. He'd never seen a girl Morty before. Not that he was _too_ surprised. Infinite dimensions meant infinite possibilities, after all.

 

"Try not to worry too much," the third spoke up from above him. A split second later, a green face popped into view inches from his own face. Omega Morty yelped and jumped back, startled. Girl Morty made sense, but this Morty looked like he was half lizard or something! "Oh, sorry. I forget I can be a bit... Startling." This new lizard Morty looked sheepish, crawling head-first down the bedpost like it was no big deal. "This place... It helps Mortys get over the loss of their Ricks." He said as he stood up straight. "And we'll help too, right guys?"

 

The others nodded.

 

"I'm Lizard Morty, but most Mortys just call me Liz." Something about 'Liz' seemed a bit different to the others. He seemed more confident, evident in his lack of stuttering and even his posture.

 

"I-I'm Morticia. But, uh... C-call me 'Tisha." The girl Morty spoke up next with an awkward little wave, sitting up cross-legged on her bed. She was hunched over thanks to the height of the bed, the back of her head brushing the ceiling.

 

"Bookworm Morty," the third spoke up with a quiet hint of bitterness. It didn't seem like he was too happy with this name, but given that it did appear to be his most obvious quality, it made too much sense for him to insist otherwise. "Call me Book."

 

Even such a simple thing as these introductions were a bit much for Omega Morty to take in right now. He was both mentally and physically exhausted. To the point where he couldn't even formulate a response more than a dumb 'Oh'.

 

"W-what should we call you?" Tisha asked, leaning on the wooden barrier on the edge of her bed and looking down at him.

 

"We could call him 'omega'. Y'know, seeing as he's an omega Morty." Liz suggested, seeing that he wasn't in much of a position to answer for himself.

 

"Omega on its own is sort of- it's sort of- d-derogatory." Book shook his head. "What about 'Mega'?"

 

"That would probably attract some unwanted attention." Liz sat down on the edge of the nightstand, the end of his tail wrapping almost delicately around his ankle. "Don't want anyone to get the wrong idea and think he's cocky enough to call himself Mega or anything."

 

"Meg, then." Tisha said with a smile. After no protests from any of them, she nodded once with an air of finality. "Welcome to the Academy, Meg."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image credit goes to my friend TRick! They don't have an account here or on tumblr or anything, but if you're interested in finding them, you can find them on Amino (if y'all even know what that is, I'm not really sure how popular it is)! 
> 
> This is the first time anyone's ever drawn anything for something I've done, so I had a lot of fun trying to work out how to embed it here. Got it done though! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! More to come soon! o/


End file.
